Christmas in New York (song)
"Christmas in New York" (クリスマス・イン・ニューヨーク) is a song written and composed by John Kavanaugh for the 2002 holiday park event of the same name. It has since been included in many of the succeeding Christmas shows at the American Waterfront. Lyrics Original lyrics= New York is always hummin' The excitement's always here But there's something special comin' We've been waiting for all year All around Grand Central Station Smell the holly in the air Along Broadway there's a wreath on every door Slick hotels hang silver bells We got chestnuts in Time Square It's Christmas in New York once more Up at Rockefeller Center We can skate out on the ice By the tree so tall it's past the seventh floor We'll have a ball at the music hall The Rockettes look awfully nice It's Christmas in New York once more We can all go shopping down at Chelsea Where the shops are first rate The gifts there are wrapped so fancy and fine We can ride up buildings like the Chrysler and the Empire State To see the Christmas lights From the Bronx to Brooklyn Heights There's huge applause for Santa Claus And there's one in every store It's Christmas in New York once more Then we'll swing through Central Park On a sleigh ride after dark Neath the moon we'll feel our spirits start to soar Cause it's Christmas in New York And there's nothin' like New York Well it's Christmas in New York once more Christmas is in New York! |-|Reprise Lyrics= From the village up to Harlem From the East side to the West There's a crazy kind of chaos we adore Crowded shops, the traffic stops It's the season we love best It's Christmas in New York once more There's a jingle in the taxis Poinsettias line the streets We've never seen such red and green before They're all filled with the things they build Like gingerbread and sweets It's Christmas in New York once more Maybe we'll get snowfall, grab a paper Check the weather report There's nothing like Manhattan covered in white Then take the kiddies to see Toyland up at FAO Schwarz We'll need to see it twice It's a Christmas Paradise! We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas And a happy New Year We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas And a happy New Year We can head down to the subway Where they carol through the halls And we'll feel that Christmas cheer we've waited for We'll sing along, every song 'Till our train conductor calls It's Christmas in New York once more Then we'll swing through Central Park On a sleigh ride after dark Neath the moon we'll feel our spirits start to soar Cause it's Christmas in New York And there's nothin' like New York Well it's Christmas in New York once more It's Christmas in New York It's Christmas in New York It's Christmas It's Christmas in New York! |-|Holiday in New York Lyrics= New York, New York New York, New York New York, New York It's a Christmas in New York! 魅力溢れる豊かな街心も弾む Christmas Holiday in New York 世界で一番忙しい街 昼も夜もやかましい街 でも一度この街に住んでみれば 離れられないニューヨーク 世界で一番賑やかな街 騒音も楽しいミュージック 一度この街を訪れたら 忘れられないニューヨーク 誰もが憧れの街ニューヨーク! お酒落で素敵な街 ディナーダンスの後は馬車に乗り Romantic Christmas Holiday 世界で一番お酒落な街 誰もが憧れる街(New York!) 夜更かし大好きなこの街で Christmas Holiday in New York It's a Christmas Paradise! 世界で一番楽しい街 華やかでお酒落な街 欲しい物がすべて揃う 素敵な街ニューヨーク 憧れの街(New York!) 誰もが虜(New York!) 魅力に満ちた街ニューヨーク 世界で一番(New York!) 最高な街(New York!) Christmas Holiday in New York Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Reprise